I Won't Let You
by Ohohen
Summary: SasukexSakura Sasuke and Sakura are in a very bad situation where they're about to die. Sakura realizes something, helps Sasuke by giving up her life. Sasuke greives. Sakura has died! Oh no! Or...has she? Read and Flame. T for two words.


-1**Wee…I just submitted something two seconds ago! Wee…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I decided to try my hand on SasukexSakura more. Then I'll go back to working on my sequel and such.**

**I Won't Let You**

They were close to losing now. Sasuke had told Naruto to advance to the final confrontment of Orochimaru, while Sakura and himself stayed behind to defeat the guarding enemy, to ensure no interruption would cease on when Naruto and Orochimaru duel.

Unfortunately, Sasuke and Sakura were weak. Their last bit of chakra was hanging by a cliff. Then, conveniently, they recovered over a period of time with Sakura's help, and were now on a face off once again. Sasuke had his Sharingan on, Sakura armed with a kunai and her intelligence.

The enemy had disappeared, and was lurking in the distance, waiting to strike.

After catching the sense of the enemy with his Sharingan, Sasuke attacked the enemy with projectile attacks. They were dodged, and Sakura immediately pinpointed the enemy's precise exact location. Pretty soon Sasuke did as well.

The enemy was very unknown to them, even with Sakura's calculations and Sasuke's observations. His attacks were cloaked, so it was a tricky fight.

The enemy had attacked again, with unusual liquid filled kunais, cloaked. The same kunais that almost took Sasuke and Sakura's life away in one shot.

Sakura noticed the one's attacking her first. She quickly dodged the kunai and struck in in a particular area, so that the acid kunais wouldn't hit her. But this only made the fighting ground more dangerous.

Sasuke had done the same, dodging and all. He was prepared to attack another unexpected direct attack, which he succeeded in stopping it, only to find it was a clone.

"Nani? Another clone!" Sasuke kept attacking all the direct attacks that came his way. One by one they appeared to be clones and bunshins.

Sakura only stared, keeping alert as well.

Sasuke was losing strength, not that Sakura had noticed since Sasuke didn't show it. But Sakura noticed that there was no movement in the air besides the bunshin attacks of the actual enemy. The came out of no where, so Sakura did not know where they came from.

But one glitch gave the whole thing away. The puddle of acid on the floor had rubbed against the actual cloaked enemy. Sasuke was too focused on the bunshin attacks to take notice. It was right in front of Sasuke too. The enemy was attacking like the clones, and was coming in for a direct hit. There were so many bunshins, the enemy was able to hide. Sasuke didn't notice. He was focused on the _Kage Bunshins._

But Sakura did. Sakura noticed what happened. Sakura saw the pant leg with the acid smudge. And it was then when she took action.

By the time Sasuke took notice, it was too late. The attack from the enemy was very plain. An attack any shinobi could plan out and act out on an enemy. But this was one of Orochimaru's minions. Even the oldest trick in the book would be a devastating attack that could wipe out an opponent in one blow.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Blood shed. Plenty of it. It dripped onto the floor.

Sasuke took a moment to realize what had happened. The enemy had planned an hidden attack, and was about to hit head on into Sasuke. As expected, he was going to be dead, with no time to avoid the attack. But he was still alive. He was still standing. He was still living.

Sakura, did not seem to be so.

Her eyes turned blank. "Sasuke…kun…" and fell back. Sasuke watched as if it were all in slow motion. He held out his arms, and caught her. He looked down on her. Blood was splattered on her face from the attack.

"Sasuke…kun…" she rasped, coughing blood. "You…live…don't…don't die…" As she seemingly did.

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

Pause.

"Sakura…"

Mute Silence.

"SAKURA!" he screamed. He held her. A pool of tears threatened to flood out of his pupils. He held back, accidentally letting a single tear out, falling seemingly slowly onto Sakura's cheek.

Sasuke's eyes were hidden. The enemy crouched on the branch of a tree. He smirked.

"How emotional. I think I'm going to shed tears…"

Sasuke stirred. He lay down Sakura, flat on the ground. He stood up, head down.

"You…" he growled.

The enemy raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Don't…Don't…Don't…DON'T FUCK SHIT WITH ME!" He charged at the enemy at full speed.

"YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SAKURA!" He screamed.

The enemy smirked, the victor was obvious. He was confident. _Too_ confident.

Sasuke won.

Sasuke won. Uchiha Sasuke won. He stood over the enemy's dead body. He watched it rot away. Melt away in the acid he caused himself. Sasuke was covered in scratches and a severe wound on his waist. But he was too numb to feel right now. Too numb to feel pain.

He walked slowly over to Sakura's body. It glimmered in the sunlight that was lightly exposed in the enormous trees that ruled above them. Blood trickled from his would down his leg, leaving small tracks of blood as he walked.

He sat down on his knees, held up Sakura by her back, and stared down on her. Sasuke's Sharingan was gone. He black eyes gazed down on her.

'Sakura…' "Sakura…" Unknown to him, he was bending down to her face. His face was mere inches away from hers. Sasuke shut his eyes, letting a tear fall again.

He gently set his lips upon hers, holding them in a dead, warm kiss.

'Warmth…' Sasuke's eyes opened. He felt a breath on his nose. He lifted his head. He stared at Sakura's face. She was breathing.

His eyes widened. Sakura's eyes opened slowly. She turned her head slightly to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…Am I dead?" she thought out loud in a quiet voice.

Sasuke let a tear fall out of each eye. He embraced Sakura.

"Baka. I won't let you. I won't let you do anything. I won't let you go anywhere. I won't let you go. Not without me." he dug his face in her shoulder. "Not when I love you."

Sakura returned the embrace slowly. She turned her attention to Sasuke as they held the embrace.

"Sasuke-kun. You brat. You have no idea how long I have been waiting…for you to respond. I…love you too…again…" she said quietly. Tears tumbled down from her cheeks.

"You can't die. Not in front of me. Not when it's you."

"I won't let you."

**Ohohen****: Last two quotes were said by Sasuke.**

**Wow. That was stupid. Review an-I mean, flame me and tell me how stupid it was. I won't mind. No really, I won't.**

**The position Sasuke held Sakura was the same as when Sasuke 'Died' and Naruto held him in episode…episode…16? Or was it 17?**


End file.
